Ultratumba
by tulique
Summary: La noche en la que Hayama Kotarou no dejó dormir a nadie (salvo a Akashi, claro).


Así no había quien durmiese. Y con "así", Reo se refería a las risitas mal contenidas de Kotarou, que estaba en modo vibración en el futón de al lado. ¿De qué podía estarse riendo a las _dos_ de la madrugada? Ese era un misterio que ni los expertos podrían descifrar.

A Reo, al igual que a los demás titulares de Rakuzan, le daba igual el _porqué_. Lo que querían era callarlo de una vez por todas, aunque —tal y como sugirió Eikichi— tuviesen que recurrir a la fuerza bruta.

—Por última vez, Kotarou, _cállate_ —ordenó Reo con un susurro asesino.

La respuesta de Kotarou fue "jijijí" con una pizquita de "jajajá".

—Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar… ¡Jejeje!

—El "jejeje" te lo vas a meter por donde yo me sé —masculló Eikichi. Las amenazas no surtían efecto en Kotarou.

Reo y Eikichi ya tenían suficiente con tener que pasar el verano en un campamento infernal, donde el sádico del entrenador y —peor aún— _Akashi _daban intentaban saciar su sed de sangre.

Sed de sangre o ganas de ver cómo un rebaño de adolescentes caía desfallecido en plena monte. Tampoco había mucha diferencia. Para colmo, cuando podían descansar de tanta tortura, venía el tonto del culo de turno —Hayama Kotarou, en resumidas cuentas— a dejarlos a todos en vela.

El único que seguía durmiendo como un tronco era Akashi. Tenía delito la cosa.

Al parecer, la risa tonta de Kotarou había comenzado cuando Eikichi soltó su ataque mofeta por sorpresa. Reo moría del asco, abanicándose con sus propias manos, y Kotarou comenzó con sus carcajadas de niño endemoniado.

—Cacho peo se echó… ¡Ay, que me meo!

—_Kotarou_.

—No me digas que no te hace gracia, Reo-nee. ¡Si es buenísimo!

Luego se rió porque había un mosquito por la habitación que le hacía la puñeta a Akashi, que no despertó en ningún momento porque hasta su sueño era absoluto.

—Psss, ¿creéis que si le pica a Akashi, explotará? Digo el mosquito, no Akashi.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —bufó Eikichi sin más flatulencias con las que bombardear a sus compañeros.

—Qué paciencia hay que tener… —murmuró Reo, cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos.

Si el detalle del mosquito le pareció gracioso, el acabóse llegó, una vez más, de la mano de Akashi. Dormido, quieto como una estatua y _hablando_ solo. En sueños.

Eikichi tenía miedo, a Reo le parecía adorable y a Kotarou, cómo no, desternillante.

—¡Akashi está como una regadera!

—Una regadera es lo que te lanzaría a ti…

—No, Reo, mejor que me lance _yo_. ¿Quieres morir aplastado, Kotarou?

—¡No, no! Ya me callo.

Habría quedado bastante más decente si no fuese por el "jijiji" que soltó a continuación. Con cotorras así no se podía compartir habitación, ni equipo, ni planeta. Podrían echarlo Vía Láctea adelante y los extraterrestres abandonarían cualquier pretensión de invadir La Tierra con tal de no tener que volver a verle la cara a Kotarou.

—…arou…ate… —murmuró Akashi en sueños. Su mensaje se fue haciendo más claro a medida que las risas de Kotarou aumentaron en volumen—_Kotarou, cállate_.

Akashi seguía dormido, pero logró entrar en un trance donde solo había cabida para la violencia. De carácter verbal, eso sí, pero un menosprecio de Akashi equivalía a cien puñetazos de Eikichi. O más.

—¿El peo de Ei-chan no le molesta y yo sí? —protestó Kotarou indignado.

Encima tenía la cara de quejarse. _Encima_.

—Kotarou, ¿sabes la pregunta de antes? ¿La de Sei-chan y el mosquito?

—Sí, sí.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que creo, Kotarou?

—¿Que me vas a gastar el nombre? Nah, es broma. Ni idea.

—Pues que el mosquito eres tú y sí, vas a explotar —continuó Eikichi. Un libro no, pero la mente de Reo sí que la podía leer a la perfección. Solo se ponían en consonancia cuando se trataba de asesinar a Kotarou.

—Bah, qué sosos… no tenéis sentido del humor.

Un zapato cayó en la cabeza de Kotarou. ¡Tres puntos!

—¿Sabes quién no tiene sentido del humor? _La gente muerta_.

—¡¿QUIÉN HA DICHO ESO!? —gritó Kotarou tan enfadado como _aterrorizado_.

Miró tanto a Reo, a un lado suyo, como a Eikichi, en frente de él. Los dos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Akashi seguía dormido.

Solo había dos opciones: hasta el mosquito se hartó se Kotarou o…

O…

—Un… un f-fantasma…

Reo suspiró al escuchar tal mamarrachada. Aunque, bien pensado, podía aprovechar el miedo infantil de Kotarou a su costa.

—Sí, Kotarou. Has enfadado al dios del sueño y este es tu castigo. Ahora estate calladito, ¿sí?

—Reo-nee, tengo miedo.

—Y yo sueño —repitió la voz de ultratumba.

Kotarou hacía uso de la misma velocidad para driblar que para ocultar su cabeza en el futón y convertirse en el capullo perfecto. Seguía temblando como un diapasón, pero al menos no hacía ruido. Bien.

—Nunca creí que llegaría a decir esto —Reo soltó otro suspiro—, pero gracias, Mayuzumi.

La respuesta de Mayuzumi fue un mero '¡jum!' que puso a Kotarou —que además de tonto, era tan sordo como para no reconocer la voz de un compañero— con la piel de gallina. A su favor, tanto Reo como Eikichi podían asegurar que la voz de ultratumba de Mayuzumi no era de este mundo.

Al final lo de "el hombre fantasma de Rakuzan" iba a ser un poco más literal de lo que se habían pensado en un principio. Pero si eso callaría a Kotarou, lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
